


Memory in G Minor

by Rohad



Series: A Work in Progress [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: A little snippet from the same timeline as my bellow diamond work "A work in Progress"  but a little later(after the movie)Yellow would do anything to make Blue happy, no matter how long it takes her.





	Memory in G Minor

Another day on Homeworld in Era 3 started as it typically did in the confines of Yellow Diamonds palace, with the low hum of machinery and the clinking and clanking of metal. 

Though it was no longer the hum of large scale weaponry, or the clinking and clanking of metal plates being constructed into battle ships. 

Now it was just Yellow herself, alone in her personal workshop, a place nearly abandoned after the end of Era one. There simply hadn’t been the time, between the other diamonds courts and her own she was mildly surprised she hadn’t cracked under the strain. A burden made all the more apparent by the sudden surplus of free time she suddenly had. 

There were still things to see too but it was nothing like before and for as much as she knew Steven did enjoy spending time with them, she was well aware that he had his own life to live on Earth and that the three of them, especially White, could be a little much. 

She was resolved to try and respect that. 

They had Spinel with them now but they all still needed time apart, herself especially. There was only so much of White she could handle in any given rotation.

Thus how she had rediscovered her workshop, the place limb enhancers, destabilizers and rejuvenators had been birthed. 

She now felt some modicum of shame at the last two, but there was no use wallowing in past mistakes. It was what had been required of her at the time. 

She was however reminded of the great pride she felt whenever pieces slotted together and worked as they should, a fulfillment she had felt long ago, when she was a much younger gem. A time before she had conquered her first planet, a time before Pink or even Blue had existed. 

Now, when she wasn’t needed or in the presence of her fellow diamonds she retreated to her workshop for quiet and solitude. 

A small concentrated zap of her powers soldered two plates of metal together, connecting their circuits. Yellow hummed to herself as she inspected the tiny circuitry with a critical eye before nodding to herself as she slotted the new piece into place in the circuit board. 

Her newest project was something she had wanted to work on for a long time, a very long time. It was only now that she finally had the chance. It had been in the works for several months and she was very nearly finished with it now. 

It had been so long and yet her hands moved as though it had barely been a rotation since last she had tinkered with the tools strewn about the table. 

Her gem would glow periodically as she infused her power into the small circuits, hopefully ensuring it would do what she had planned for it to do. 

She was so absorbed in the small device in front of her that she didn’t even notice the pneumatic hiss of the workshop doors. 

Brows furrowed in concentration as she worked a small part into its rightful place between a set of metal prongs. 

“So this is where you’ve been.” A melodic voice at her back broke the silence, making the golden gem jerk up in surprise. 

“Blue!” Yellow nearly yelped, turning to her azure counterpart, standing their with a small smile on her lips. “What are you doing here?” She turned around fully to face her.

“Looking for you of course, darling.” She said as her eyes roamed around the workshop and the many partially completed projects from eons past. “I had forgotten this place even existed.” She admitted, openly admiring the many devices hanging from the walls

“I nearly did as well.” Yellow admitted, rolling her shoulders, only now realizing how long she’d been hunched over the work table. “You’ve grown tired of White and Spinel’s company already?” She cocked a brow.

“The two of them are completely engaged in one of Spinel’s games so I thought I might come keep you company for a while, if you don’t mind that is.” cobalt eyes settled back on her, a soft smile pulling at her lips. 

“You know I don’t, though I doubt you’ll find my work of particular interest.” She turned back to her current project, well aware of Blue peeking around her shoulders, gazing down at the fist sized cube Yellow held gently in her hand. 

“The things you come up with are always interesting.” She assured, brushing her fingers through stiff golden hair teasingly. 

“I think you mean deadly.” Yellow grunted, twisting a small bolt in place with a satisfying click. 

“Well, some of them have been that, certainly.” She agreed, moving to the side to better view her love at work. “That doesn’t lessen the brilliance or ingenuity.” She insisted. 

Molten gold eyes slid to regard her from the corner of her eye for a brief moment.

“You flatter me.” She said in a deadpan voice, though the subtle upturn of her lips held a different tone altogether. 

“I do try.” She admitted with a small grin. “So, what are you working on?” She turned her gaze back to the device that enviously held her lovers attention so strongly. 

“I can’t say.” Yellow said after a long moment, turning to look at the perplexed look on Blue’s face. “It’s a surprise.” She finally said, a certain look in her diamond shaped eyes. 

“I don’t care for surprises…” Blue crossed her robed arms, a pout settling on her face that made Yellow snort in amusement. 

“Be that as it may you’ll have to wait just the same.” She went back to fiddling with the device, well aware of the look Blue was giving her. 

“Very well.” She acquiesced. “Keep your secrets, I simply came to keep you company.” She flipped a hand nonchalantly as she sat in the chair near the bench but Yellow knew better. It was eating her up. 

In the ensuing quiet she was able to concentrate again on the task at hand, completely forgetting about her counterpart watching her quietly as she cut and molded pieces to fit her needs.

She wasn’t sure how many cycles had passed when she finally stood up straight, holding the completed device in her hands.

“Are you finished?” She nearly jumped when Blue spoke.She had all but forgotten of her fellow diamonds presence. 

“I am” Yellow turned to face Blue and her curious expression, holding out the device on her upturned palm.

“For me?” Blue blinked back at Yellow in surprise.

“For you.” was all the other diamond said. 

Reaching out carefully Blue plucked the device from her lovers hands. It didn’t appear to be anything special. A small metal cube, with deep lines carved across every face, meeting at a small crystal at the center of its top face and a diamond shaped button on it’s left face. 

Blue glanced up at her companion who gave an encouraging smile before Blue pressed the button. 

Yellow light glowed in the crevices that lined the device on every side, reaching up and lighting the crystal at its top. 

Yellow, needlessly, held her breath.

Blue waited and it seemed like nothing was going to happen for a moment, just as she was about to turn back to Yellow did she hear it. 

It started quiet at first, a soft, almost humming melody.

A song.

Wordless and quiet but growing stronger and louder till the beautiful lilting melody filled the air around her. 

It was beautiful and there was something eerily familiar about the sound of the singer. It most certainly wasn’t Yellow or White, both were incapable of such quiet singing.

The voice pitched to another note and realization smacked Blue so hard she thought her gem might crack. 

“Pink…” The name ghosted across her lips unbidden. It was Pink singing. Blue remained mesmerized by the boxes song as Pinks long absent voice crooned in delicate, wordless notes before the song faded out and the crystal went dark.

Watery ocean eyes looked up at Yellow in silent question. 

“This…” she started, cupping her hand beneath Blue’s still clutching the small device “...is something I began working on when we first gave Pink the Earth. I knew how much you missed her and I wished to ease it.” She explained the boxes purpose. “It was forgotten in the wake of the rebellion and... other things.” She trailed off. None of them particularly liked talking about Pinks fake shattering. 

“Why now?” Blue glanced down at the device before looking back up at Yellow.

“It seemed like you could use it now, now that the memory isn’t so... painful.” She gave an awkward little shrug. 

“However did you make it sound like her?” Blue marveled at the little metal box. 

“It doesn’t sound like her, it is her.” She sniffed. “We didn’t have any recordings of Pink singing so I built this, to access and record audio memories from a gem. I simply used my own” She explained to her amazed counterpart. 

Blue stared down at the box clutched in her fingers before looking back up at Yellow.  
“This is… your memory of Pink singing?” She asked slowly once the implication of what Yellow was saying sank in. 

“It is” Was the simple answer. Blue clutched the box close to her, as if it hadn’t already been precious before. A small piece of Pink returned to her, through her darling Yellow. 

“It’s wonderful, Yellow.” She smiled despite the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she leaned against the other diamond. “Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to Yellow’s cheek. 

“Anything for you, Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes. My Beta reader has gone onto better things so now I don't have anyone to go over these for me.


End file.
